1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a content recording/reproducing apparatus and a content recording/reproducing method that record content, e.g., a moving image in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of digital equipments that access content recorded in, e.g., an optical disk have been recently developed. Data recorded in the optical disk that is accessed by such equipments is subjected to encryption processing to avoid unauthorized access or illegal copy. In regard to this encrypted data, an encryption scheme conforming to a CSS (Contentscramble System) scheme is mainly adopted for a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc).
On the other hand, as a more sophisticated encryption scheme, an AACS (Advanced Access Contentsystem) is used for an HD-DVD or a BD (Bluelay-Disc). A content copy technology called “MC” (managed copy) is defined in this AACS standard.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2008-21350 describes a content recording apparatus having this managed copy function. That is, the content recording apparatus adopting the AACS scheme requests a copy permission server to permit copy when copying content recorded in an optical disk. The content recording apparatus receives a content certificate from the copy permission server when authentication is performed by the copy permission server. The content recording apparatus uses binding information recorded in the optical disk to decode the content in the optical disk encrypted based on the AACS. The content recording apparatus records the decoded content in a recording medium as a recording target.
In the content recording apparatus, data as a managed copy target is not restricted to content recorded in, e.g., the optical disk. For example, the content recording apparatus can copy, e.g., content additional information stored in an equipment together with content data.
The content additional information is information utilized for reproduction of content. The content additional information is, e.g., pictures, sounds, still image data, or script data. The content additional information is read to be recorded when the content recording apparatus reads the content from the optical disk.
As a result, a user can see and listen to content copied based on the managed copy (copied content) in the same audio-visual environment as that for reading the content from the optical disk even when seeing and listening to the copied content.
Further, the above-explained content in the optical disk may have a network access function. In this case, the content recording apparatus can obtain network content through a network under control of an application for the content in the optical disk. The network content are, e.g., data such as a trailer put at the top of a movie. The content recording apparatus can combine the obtained network content with the content in the optical disk to be played back.
The network content are often encrypted based on the AACS for protection. However, copied content subjected to the managed copy by the content recording apparatus described in the Publication No. 2008-21350 do not have binding information. Therefore, the content recording apparatus cannot decode the network content obtained by accessing the network under control of the application for the copied content. As a result, a user may not possibly obtain the same audio-visual environment as that for reading the content from the optical disk when seeing and listening to the copied content.